edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Case of Ed
"A Case of Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd is led to believe he has a terrible disease and has a few hours to live. Plot Eddy feels very lucky in this episode because Kevin has been grounded. Since Kevin is stuck indoors he can only glare and threaten from his window at home as Eddy and Ed torment him right outside his window. Ed and Eddy toilet-papered every flat surface available. In the midst of this dubious fun Edd returns from the library where they were having a sale on a lot of very strange books. Ed is interested by some of the titles, but Eddy's more interested in messing with Kevin, until Edd reads out a couple of symptoms refering to some strange disease from one of his books and Ed remarks that they sound a familiar. Edd admits that the symptoms do sound a lot like him but he is sure they're just coincidental. But Eddy knows just how gullible Double D can be and can't resist messing with him about it. One symptom soon leads to another. All of a sudden, his knees start to shake, and he tells Eddy that he thinks he has the dreaded Lackadaisycathro Disease. He gets an ice pack, turns white, takes a thermometer, and adorns a medical robe all because of the symptons. As Edd wanders about weeping and writing his will, he gives away all his worldly possessions. Eddy & Ed, laughing until they are about to burst, are suddenly afraid that Kevin might be getting lonely and go back to tormenting him. It's been a good day for those two but retribution is on its way, because down in the alley Nazz is explaining to Double D that he's been had. As Edd realizes he isn't sick he gets really angry. And when Kevin's let out of his curfew early for good behavior he decides he can get his revenge by letting Kevin give Ed and Eddy their "treatment". Memorable Quotes *'Edd': up a book "Nocturnal burrowing insects." Ed: "Cool!" Edd: another book "The Enchanted Spleen." Ed: "Compelling!" Edd: Ed a third book "Scores of Spores." Ed: "I can relate!" Edd: book number 4 "One hundred and one Latin party jokes." Ed: "Do tell." ---- *'Edd': up a heavy looking book "The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases. This looks edifying. Listen to this, Ed. The Lackadaisicathro Disease. Symptoms include the rationalizing of mundane circumstances, habitual cleanliness, and an abnormal fixation to head wear…" trails off Ed: "That sounds resembling! 'Cause it sounds like… uh…" Eddy: "It sounds like Sockhead, bonehead!" ---- *'Ed': the trembling Edd "Please, rest your buttocks." ---- *'Eddy': "Nice shorts, Romeo." D tries to cover his noticable underwear showing by covering it with his hospital gown ---- *'Edd': "Tell me the truth, doctor. How long have I for this world?" Ed: "Um… till lunch?" camera zooms in, the background turns red, and Edd gets a horrified look on his face ---- *'Edd': "Oh, Double D, I knew thee well!" away sobbing while Eddy is laughing at his own trick on Double D's "death" Ed: at Double D's "final" life: "Poor Double D!" Eddy: "Double D isn't dying, numbskull." Ed Double D's not dying: "That's some good T.V. right there." Eddy: going back to the make-fun-of-Kevin plan "Now back with our trapped rat." trying to draw Kevin's attention while Kevin is cleaning his windows "Hey Jug-head! Over here!" pulls down his pants to moon at Kevin Ed Eddy pull his pants down to moon at Kevin: "Whoa-ho-ho! I am beginning to turn into a werewolf Eddy!" looks at Eddy's butt and makes a disgusted look with green cheeks on his face as if ready to vomit ---- *'Edd': happily from his medical book as the spectacle of Kevin working out his anger on his two friends goes on in the background "Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder - symptoms include bruising of the eye, followed by a sore rear end, and the rapid release of hot air from an inflated ego. Heheheh…" Trivia *Ed was seen with four toes but all the characters have three toes. *The pile of toilet paper rolls that Ed and Eddy were using to vandalize Kevin's house vanishes by the time of Jimmy and Edd's arrivals to the scene. *Despite it being blocked from viewers, this marks the second time Eddy shows his bare bottom to anyone. However, Eddy does this on purpose, just to gross out Kevin. *Ed broke the fourth wall by saying, "That's some good T.V. right there." *The name "Cathro" from Lackadaisycathro Disease is derived from Ken Cathro, a worker on the show. *Kevin also may have ambitions to own a motorcycle in the future as he has many pictures of them hanging on his wall. *It seems Kevin keeps a goldfish. *During the episode, Eddy torments Kevin at one point by building a massive brick wall in front of his house. *During the episode, Edd's knees were stuck together. *Edd doesn't get anything, but he gets the placebo effect. *It is never revealed why Kevin got grounded. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *If you look closely during the scene where they show Kevin's room, you can see a poster that says "Bikini Babes" in his room. That name on the poster is similar to the magazine that Kevin reads! Gallery File:Eds_toes.jpg|Ed making fun of Kevin with his toes. File:Kevs_kitchen.jpg|Kevin, trying to unlock the cookie jar. File:Till_lunch?.jpg|Umm… till lunch? File:Eddy_pantsless.jpg|Eddy taking off his pants to make fun of Kevin Video A Case of Ed - Video Case of Ed Case of Ed Category:Episodes with no scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks